Midnight Snack
by abovethebannerofheaven
Summary: What happens when Edward catches Bella changing into her pajamas? Vampire Edward, Human Bella. Rated M, lemon. Please Reviw!


**This story takes place between Twilight and New Moon. When Edward is climbing through Bella's window one night, he sees her changing in her pajamas, and loses control. **

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just like to make Edward act as horny as possible.**

BPOV

Edward would be coming soon. I glanced at my watch, and decided that I had a few minutes to spare. Reaching into my closet, I pulled out my pajamas.

As I slid my jeans off, and slipped my shirt over my head, I inspected myself in the full-length mirror beside my closet door. I had on a matching satin white bra and panty set, which were very cute. It didn't seem like it, but I really like lingerie, especially ones that seemed innocent, yet sexy at the same time. Too bad no one would get to see them.

I sighed, and undid the clasps of my bra in the back, and slid the straps off of my arms. Peeling the cups away, I shook my body a little to take it off.

Suddenly, I heard a crash outside of my bedroom window. Clutching my pajamas to my chest, I cautiously opened the window, cringing at the squeaky sound it made. As I looked out into the darkness, I could detect nothing that was wrong. Shaking my head, I pulled my head back into the room.

But immediately after I turned around, I heard the muted sound of something hitting my carpet. Whipping my head around, I spotted Edward crouching down on my carpet, black, scorching eyes focused on my bare chest.

I took a sharp breath, and hearing the sound, Edward growled softly, menacingly. So much for no one seeing my underwear, I thought.

But before I could move, Edward pounced onto me, encircling his cold arms around my bare back, and pressing his cool body into mine. I could feel _everything_, including a very curious, hard bulge.

Blushing, I looked away, but savored the feeling of his hard body crushed into mine. Dimly, in the back of my mind, I knew that I should be scared, but I was anything _but_.

Lifting my chin with one finger, Edward pressed his hard, cool lips to mine, and I moaned at the deliciousness. After hearing my rather loud moan, Edward crushed my body even harder against his, until I could feel the coldness of his body seep through his clothes.

Abruptly, Edward pulled away, panting rapidly. "Tell me to stop," he whispered, "and I will."

But I didn't. Instead, I pulled his face back to mine, sloppily kissing his mouth, while my arms wrapped around his neck, the forgotten pajamas on the floor.

Hissing at the contact of my bare chest, Edward frantically started groping at my waist, and nearly threw me on the bed, following afterwards. As I sat, he kneeled over me, arms back around me, I once again could feel his whole torso pressed against mine.

Whimpering, I ran my hands back up and down his hard, muscled back, feeling the hardness, the padded muscle, and the sheer strength. He groaned into my mouth, and I knew we had both given up, and I focused instead on how he felt under my fingers, his perfection.

As I tugged on his shirt, eager to have his bare skin against mine, I stared up into his eyes, wild with lust, and dark as pitch. I shivered, reveling in the animalistic look in his eyes, and the anticipation.

Edward sat up, yanking his shirt off, over his head. As his pecs and abs came into veiw, I nearly drooled. Rubbing my hands up and down his frigid chest felt like heaven.

Kissing his way down my neck, I could feel Edward stop when he met my breasts. I wasn't very big, and in embarrassment, I covered my arms over my chest self-consciously.

"Never hide from me, Bella." Edwards voice was low and husky, like crushed velvet. "You are utter perfection."

As I lowered my arms slowly, he immediately lowered his head to my right nipple, and without warning, began to suck on it.

"Oh my god." I keened in a high voice, arching myself further into his mouth, that delicious suction. "Edward, please, please, more."

I could feel his tongue, a little rough, go over, around, atop my nipple. The pure pleasure, the friction, caused the apex of my thighs to burn, and I felt some moisture collect there.

When Edward had tortured both of my peaks, I stared down, panting, noticing that both nipples were bright red, and puckered. As they slid over his bare chest, I shuddered, now more sensitive than ever. My core was drenched, and I could feel the viscous fluid dripping on the inside of my thighs.

When Edward lowered himself to my heated, dripping area, he inhaled deeply. Hooking one finger under the waistband of my panties, I heard a sharp rip, a tug, and then realized that he had torn them clean off me.

I raised my head, about to protest, but before I could, Edward's icy mouth pressed against me _right there_.

I bucked my hips up, mewling softly, slightly ashamed and shocked that he would lick me down _there_, but too caught up in the sensations to say otherwise. Edward's tongue slid around my opening, and lapped up all the wetness that was there. Swirling his tongue, he touched me right there, in that sweet spot, and I came undone.

Panting, I weakly sat up, while Edward lifted his head and licked his lips, now covered in my juices. I flushed, thinking about how awful he must feel, after doing that to me. I tried to distract him by pulling on his pants, silently urging him to take them off.

He slid out of his jeans, and much to my shock, I realized that he had gone without underwear. His massive erection was directly in front of me, and I couldn't stop staring at it.

Swollen, with a purple engorged head, it twitched, and I could see the thick blue vein that ran underneath it. It had to be at _least_ 10 inches long, and extremely thick. I felt an unexplainable urge to touch it, to _lick _it.

I noticed Edward, with a soft expression on his face. His eyes were colden again, molten liquid. "Love, we can stop if you want to."

I shook my head, leaning forward. "No way. I've waited too long for this.'

"Well if you're sure, then I guess we----aghhh!"

In the middle of his speech, I had grasped his erection in both hands, and stroked it softly. It felt like satin covered steel; cold, yet smooth. As I stroked him, a little bead of liquid seeped out of the tip that topped it, pearly and milky looking. I slid the tip of my thumb into the slit, and Edward's chest began to vibrate.

"Edward Cullen, are you _purring_?" I grinned, sliding my thumb out.

Edward grunted, and returned to his purring, coming from deep inside his chest. It was without doubt the sexiest thing that I had ever heard, deep, almost like a lion or tiger. I was pleased that I was giving him so much pleasure.

"Love, you have to stop. I can't take much more, unless you want me to come right here."

Pouting, I slid away from him, and wrapped my arms around his back again. He situated himself above me, positioning himself right above my entrance.

"Ready?" Edward whispered, his voice huskier than I had ever heard it before. I nodded, and braced myself for the invasion.

I could feel his cold member probing my entrance, and slowly, ever so slowly, it sank into me, inch by inch. I felt myself stretching, and he felt so big, as if he would split me into two. I winced, but focused on the feeling, and finally, Edward was in me to the hilt.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, nuzzling my hair and face. His eyes were kind, loving, and a soft, warm topaz.

"You're so big." I whimpered, feeling the stretch inside of me, feeling the pain and pleasure mixed in one. "It's like you're breaking me in half."

Edward gave an apologetic kiss, softly slipping his cold, icy tongue across my lips, until I gave him the signal to move. When I did, he slowly began to pull out of me, and then gently thrust back in, igniting a slow burning in me.

As his thrusts began to gain in speed, I could feel myself sweating, my body slippery. I yanked his body against mine, the coolness a relief. However, his coldness did nothing to soothe the burning in me; if anything, he fueled it.

As my legs tightened around him, my hips thrust up to meet his, sporadically throwing out a rhythm, until my vision blurred. I could feel my release coming, and I moaned loudly.

Our sound, our moans, grunts, and groans filled the room. "Edward, I'm so close," I whimpered, my eyes meeting his. My forehead was plastered in sweat, and my cheecks pink. "Please, Edward."

"Come for me, Bella. Let me feel you tightening around me." Edward grunted out, punctuating each word with a powerful thrust. His hand trailed down to where we were connected, and rubbed that sensitive spot again, drawing circles, until he milked my release from me.

"Arghhhh!!" I screamed, bucking against him. I could feel my walls clenching around him, and I felt to full, yet it wasn't enough. My world exploded, and I shook in Edward's arms, screaming, until the tremors were over.

Edward continued to pound into me, not having released yet, and my sensitive core was already burning again. I could feel another climax coming.

"Edward, oh my god, please, please, harder, more." I begged him desperately. "Oh please, harder."

In response, Edward ground his hip even more into mine, and I could feel his dick reaching another spot in me. I screamed, and Edward kept that angle, rubbing that sweet spot, until I reached climax again.

"Edward, please, come in me." I pleaded, as my second orgasm had washed over me. I knew he was close, judging from the way he was frantically thrusting into me. He moaned, and his body went rigid above me. I could feel his cold seed releasing inside of me, and the feeling was so intense, that I felt myself jump headlong into another climax.

When he finally stopped shaking, Edward collapsed next to me, wrapping his arms gently around my body. As I curled up to him, I drifted off to sleep, exhausted, but deliciously satisfied, after moaning, "I love you."

"I love you too." Edward murmured quietly. "You'll never know how much."


End file.
